


Stay the Night

by PsychoStar (orphan_account)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's first time bottoming for Edd. Yep, that's all the summary you're getting...</p><p>Rev!Edd Reg!Kevin</p><p>Lots of smuth and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

It was on the third ring that Kevin finally registered the noise and growled in the dark while fumbling on the nightstand for his phone which was buzzing away. Then when he finally grasped it he slamed it on his face hoping he pressed the right button. 

 

 

"Hgnn?" He goraned with his head partially in the pillow. The world had better be ending because he can't think of a better reason for someone to call him at such unholy hours. 

 

 

"You have twenty seconds to get down here before I ring the doorbell." The voice is very familiar, yet it has an interesting undertone to it, one he doesn’t think he's ever heard before. 

 

 

"Edd?" Kevin finally managed words but he still couldn't exactly form sentences. Because what he meant with that one word was; what was his boyfriend doing at his house this early in the morning? The sun wasn’t even up yet and wasn't he supposed to be in a different state furiously learning even over the holidays? He lifted his head off the pillow and heared the voice again. 

 

 

"Seventeen..." 

 

 

"Sixteen..." Shit! His dad was home. If Edd rings the doorbell at this hour they're both so dead 

 

 

"Edd, don't! I'm coming." 

 

 

"Fifteen." 

 

 

"Fuck!" He got out of bed too fast so he dropped his phone and hit the floor because his legs are still tangled in the bed sheets. "Motherfuck!" He whispered, hoping to god he did not wake his dad who is a very light sleeper and although he completely supports his and Edd's relationship he would never let the "late night boody call" jokes die if they were to wake him. 

 

 

"Oh crap..." He whined when he finally got off the floor, his whole right side was still an angry shade of purple from yesterday's game. He grabbed a shirt he found on his desk chair and pulled it carefully over his head, concealing the bruises and scrapes and then quickly but as quietly as possible ran past his dad's room and slid down the stair rail downstairs to the front door. He fumbled with the lock finally pulled the door open so hard he thought it might fly off the hinges. 

 

 

"Edd! What the hell?" He half whispered half yelled and then finally caught his breaths and looked at the other man who was leaning against the left wall in his doorway, hoody over his hat, looking a bit damp, the black leather jacket also had water droplets on it and his boots were completely soaked. It's only then that Kevin realized that it was raining. "What are you doing here and where's your car?" 

 

 

Edd tsk-s under his breath. "Don’t you know it's rude to leave guest waiting at the door. Aren't you happy to see me? Don’t I get invited in?" 

 

 

Kevin rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way letting Edd inside. 

 

 

He waited for the other to take his shoes off and neatly set them aside before trying again. "Seriously Edd, What are you doing here at this hour?" He whispered concerned. 

 

 

"What? Can't I visit my boyfriend if I miss him?" 

 

 

Before Kevin can object he was backed up against the wall by a very fast moving Edd, he was suddenly attacked by cold, roaming hands and hot, wet lips, his shirt quickly becoming damp and cold as the water from Edd's jacket soaked through it. The lips on his neck were trembling, needy and the hands were rougher than usual. 

 

 

"Oh fuck!" Kevin yelped into Edd's mouth as his bruised side was suddenly grasped into an unforgiving grip. Edd pulled away, eyes so dark that the pail skin around them almost seemed to glow. "Shit that hurts, babe." Edd frowned and forceed the white shirt off the athlete in one swift move. 

 

 

"What of earth happ- the game?" Edd looked down at him and Kevin gulped at the tone. It was both needy and furious in the most mouth watering way. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Who even dared?" 

 

 

"I would have had you answered your phone yesterday! This sack of steroids ran into me and almost knocked me unconscious." He swallowed dry and panted as Edd still ran his fingers delicately over the bruise. 

 

 

"Sorry, pumpkin, I had a rough few days." Kevin snorted. "I couldn’t concentrate on learning, I had read half a book tonight and realized I did not actually retained a single piece of information from it, so I went out for a walk... and so I walked... to the train station." Edd smirked at him. "I'm sorry for neglecting us these past few weeks. It's been hell." 

 

 

Kevin lets out a breath and leans in to kiss Edd softly, the bags under his eyes had already told Kevin everything. Edd had this cathartic need to be the very best and quantum mechanics was not an easy field. He couldn't be mad. 

 

 

"Well... you're here now so I guess-" He muffled on the last words as Edd's mouth is suddenly on him again, backing him back into the wall hands on his shoulders and hips now, avoiding his side, he got in between his legs and started rubbing his damp jeans on Kevin's gray boxers. "Edd stop—nghh... my dad!" 

 

 

"Well, then we'll just have to be quiet." Edd whispered in his ear and bit the lobe of it, tongue then tracing down his neck. 

 

 

"Nhh— and when have you ever been quiet while I fucked you?" Edd made a disapproving face at the language and Kevin awaited the scolding but all he got was a menacing grin. 

 

 

"Who says you're fucking me tonight? Hmm?" Kevin stiffened at that. 

 

 

He knew what Edd meant, they've been discussing it for a while now. Ever since they went their separate paths to college. While sexting or on the phone in the dead of night when they were both insanely horny for each other. Edd would describe so meticulously exactly how he would penetrate Kevin, using clinical terms that only made the whole thing that much filthier. However, when the weekend came, or a holiday, and they finally saw each other again they would both slam into each other hungry and possessive and fighting to claim the others body and every time Kevin won the so called fight; he took Edd down and owned his body, made it his again, bruised beautifully and left him spend and dry and he felt good for it, it felt right. 

 

 

Simply put, it has been three years since they started dating and Kevin has never bottomed. 

 

 

Despite having such a bossy, dominant lover. 

 

 

Yes, sure, Edd had often bottomed from the top, riding Kevin's cock and fisting his hair while groaning filthy things in his ear, but Kevin has a feeling Edd wants more this time. 

 

 

"Yeah! You wish, dork!" Kevin said and shoved at Edd's chest with one hand. 

 

 

There's no reaction. 

 

 

He shoved again with both hands. 

 

 

Still no give. 

 

 

He looked at the other's still grinning ass face and put all he had behind the push but Edd planted both hands on either side of Kevin's head and he was unmovable, despite Kevin's best efforts, he was like a brick wall. Kevin frowned, he felt trapped and is suddenly hyper aware of the few extra centimeters Edd had on him. 

 

 

"Giving up already?" Edd asked with his head on Kevin's shoulder. 

 

 

"As if!" He knew Edd was strong, the muscle was lean not packed, he was build for endurance. However, he knew Edd's week spot, his lower body, his legs, the butterfly stroke puts more effort on the upper body, so does swimming in general, therefore Edd does not get that many "leg days". So when Kevin hooked his foot around Edd's left ankle and tripped him he fell back quickly, but Kevin did not expect to be pulled down with the swimmer as he locked hard on to Kevin's shoulders. Kevin also knew that his own week point was slow reaction time, Edd apparently also knew because he took full advantage of this and tumbled them both around, straddling Kevin before he could blink, pinning him down on the wooden floor. 

 

 

Breath was knocked out of Kevin and he cursed at the loud noise his head made while hitting the wooden floor. His dad will not sleep through this, not if they're this loud. 

 

 

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look while under me protesting so beautifully." The tall swimmer leaned over him and whispered in his ear while grinning their groins together, Kevin's half hard erection was getting a real good taste of Edd's rough wet jeans and it felt so good it almost ached. 

 

 

"F-fuck Edd!" He grabbed the other's beanie and a lock of hair under it and pulled hard to get his boyfriend to stop sucking on his jaw. "Fine! Fuck... we'll do it your way just—ugh! Just let's take this to my room!" Edd pulled off, intentionally dragging his nails over the other's nipples as he did so and the helped the shivering athlete on his feet. 

 

 

"After you, dear Sophia." Kevin blushed and grabbed Edd's wrist, praying that his father wouldn't come out of his room as they walk passed it, the already looked like they had a fuck marathon. 

 

 

"Shut it Marion!" 

 

 

 

… 

 

 

 

As soon as they were in Kevin's room Kevin locked the door and turned to Edd who kissed him again, a bit more gracefully this time, softer. Then he pushed Kevin back and pointed at the bed. 

 

 

To say he was uncomfortable and embarrassed was an understatement, Kevin felt like a virgin all over again and heaven knows it's been a while he's been anything close to a virgin. But never the less he complied with his boyfriend, not wanting to give the other another reason to rough-house him. He gingerly climbed on the bed, grateful for the warmth it provided and laid himself on his back looking up at his boyfriend across the room. Edd had this playful grin on his face and did not move until the other was settled on the bed, then he grabbed his wet shirt and peeled it off his firm abdomen, pale skin finally warming up to the room temperature, though he did not really mind the cold he was used to it from often swimming out in winter. Then he took a few steps closer to the bed and undid the button and fly on is jeans all the while not taking his eyes out the ridiculously shy jock. He smirked and kept eyes locked with Kevin's as he took both his tight jeans and boxers down in one quick move. 

 

 

Apparently seeing his boyfriend naked about five hundred times in these past years still did not help Kevin take in the sight without a weak desperate groan escaping his lips. 

 

 

"Edd... god, it's been too long!" Kevin protested when Edd's bony hand travelled down his chest fingers hooking in the other's boxers as he leaned over Kevin to whisper in his ear. 

 

 

"Had I known you were this desperate I would have come sooner." He expected Kevin to protest but the body beneath him just buckled up into Edd's, desperate to feel. 

 

 

"Just... make me feel good, m'key?" Kevin said in a soft gasped and it was enough to make Edd weak in the knees and blush profoundly. 

 

 

"Oh, you are going to feel a lot of things tonight Kevin Sophia Barr." Edd assured him and went down to bite at the other's collarbone, then the peck muscles, then a hard nipple, then harsh teeth and a warm tongue grazed his stomach until he got to the other's left hip where he sucked harshly and bit down hard enough to cause a bruise to match the larger one on his side. All the while he had to hold Kevin down by the hem of his now really bulging boxers. Which he yanked off of him when the other threw his hips up in the air and moaned loudly. 

 

 

Edd slapped his palm on the other's face, covering his mouth. 

 

 

"I would prefer taking you without your dad interrupting us, please." Kevin frowned and bit Edd's finger, but then got a harsh slap on his thigh as payback. 

 

 

He opened his mouth to protest the other's behaviour but let out another moan, this time bit his own hand as Edd suddenly took him in his mouth, sucking down and swallowing until Kevin's whole length was in that flaming heat down Edd's throat. Edd did not waste time and pulled back while still sucking on the hard flesh in his mouth. Kevin bit down on his hand again, his head rising up from the pillows to watch the messy haired Edd gip his erection in his hand and then lick a stripe up on the underside on it, smooth tongue pressing hard on his flesh until he got to the engorged head which he again took into his mouth and bobbed his head in a few fast successions while hallowing his cheeks to also suck as hard as he could. 

 

 

Kevin practically trashed on the bed, spine arching up and twisting in all sides while desperately keeping silent. 

 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He said as quietly as he could and grabbed Edd's hair pulling him up. 

 

 

Edd let Kevin's cock slide out of his mouth with a sinful noise and plop wetly on the other's abs. "Hmm? Do you want something, dear?" Edd teased and spread Kevin's knees apart. 

 

 

"You won't get me to beg, you bastard, just get on with it." Kevin spat at him in the most needy way. 

 

 

"Another time, I suppose." Edd said and reached for the third drawer in Kevin's nightstand, there was a clear bottle of lube, he pulled it out and dropped on Kevin's stomach, the other twitched at the coldness. "Remember our first time... you made me suck your fingers and stretched me with spit alone?" A shiver ran through Kevin, their first time was pretty rough, he had taken Edd without much research into how proper gay sex is done and it probably hurt like a bitch for Edd, but all Kevin remembers is the sweet hot tightness of Edd's firm ass and yet he thought it couldn't have been that bad for Edd either, he did orgasm in the end. "I'll spare you the burn." Edd grinned and got the digits on his left hand lubed up, then leaned closer to Kevin's ear again. "I treat my virgins with care." He teased, but before Kevin could protest there was a bony digit circling his entrance, smearing lube around it before dipping inside slowly, but all the way in. Kevin gasped, he never felt anyone else inside him, he only did it a few times to himself out of curiosity and it felt so bizarre that he gave up quickly. Edd felt different, it felt filling and stretching in his gut in a marvellous way. 

 

 

"Ahhh..ugh! Fu—uck!" Kevin grabbed his pillow in a tight first and tried to bite his lip and be quiet as Edd twisted and turned that long, skinny digit that dug around in him. 

 

 

When a second one was added the filling sensation only got that stronger and the burning in his groin was getting too close to that dangerous tipping point. "M'imma come! E—edd!" Kevin warned him as he trusted his hips hopelessly in the air. Edd looked at Kevin with lustful half lid eyes and couldn't bring himself to deny Kevin his orgasm, so he added a third finger and jabbed inside where he knew Kevin's sweet nerve bundle was and leaned over him to catch the screams in his mouth and swallow Kevin's moans while furiously kissing and hand fucking his boyfriend through his orgasm. 

 

 

"Ha---ha!" Kevin panted as he came down from the thrilling high of pleasure and saw his gorgeous boyfriend looming over him with a lustful grin on his face. "Edd... fuck!" Kevin's own shaking hand wiped at the sweat on his face, he knew how fucked up he must look, even in the dark of his room. 

 

 

"That was spectacular." Edd said in a heavy voice and leaned down to capture the other's bruised lips again. Kevin could feel the other's slick finger's still deep inside him and after his orgasm it felt even more intense. "If you've had enough just say so... wont take much for me to come." Edd whisper lovingly. 

 

 

"Ng—no, you can... I mean, if you want to—." Kevin yelped as Edd jabbed his fingers into that overwhelming spot inside him again and the other felt even more come leak out of his spent cock. He could already feel the pool of come on his belly leak down his sides onto the bed, it's going to be a bitch to clean up in the morning. But that thought was quickly dismissed as he felt Edd pull back his fingers, he groaned again when he saw the hungry look in his boyfriend's eyes as he kept looking to where Kevin's entrance was tightening, trying to pull the digits back in. 

 

 

Without any further doubts or words Edd grabbed the lube bottle with his clean hand and poured some more on his already slick fingers, then gave himself a good two pumps to spread the lube on his hard member and then loomed back over Kevin, kissing the other again, sweat beading up on his forehead as he bared a concentrated look on his face while lined himself up to Kevin's entrance. 

 

 

"I love you, Edd." Kevin said in a whispered voice, he had said the same thing the first time he did it with Edd and it caught Edd by surprise just as it did now. But this time Edd smile and whispered. "Love you too, pumpkin." Then slowly sunk himself into his gorgeously ripped boyfriend. 

 

 

"Ow fuck!" Kevin cried out when Edd was balls deep into him, and to think he had only penetrated Edd with the harshness of spit that first time and with way less preparation and Kevin is still slightly larger than Edd. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He chanted even as Edd stayed perfectly still. This was nothing like three digits, this was intense. 

 

 

"Breathe... you're mine now and I'm with you." Edd whispered and Kevin gripped on his shoulders with shaking hands. Edd knew that between himself and Kevin the latter was more sensitive to pain so he held as still as he could grounding himself by listening to Kevin's harsh breathing, laboured at first, then slightly calmer. Then finally just when Edd thought he was gonna lose it from the tight heath that was enveloping him Kevin lowered his hands to Edd's ass and gripped there the firm cheeks with both hands. 

 

 

"Well come on then, show me what you got." Kevin said still in a shaking tone. Edd groaned as he slowly pulled out but did not made it far as the need to slam back it was too great. 

 

 

"Fuck!" Kevin spat out again, he hoped this will become pleasurable soon because right now he just felt like he was impaled by a fence post. 

 

 

"Fuck... fuck! You're too much, Kev!" Well at least he got that going for him, driving his boyfriend insane. 

 

 

A few more fast thrusts in and Kevin moaned again into Edd's shoulder. There was his prostate again. And again, and again. Edd was good at this, Kevin decided. He seemed desperate to make Kevin feel good and it was working, Kevin's cock was starting to respond. 

 

 

"I could—ah get used to this." Edd said between moans. 

 

 

"Don't push it, dork." Kevin barked back and was rewarded with a particularly hard thrust, that scream was definitely going to wake his father. Then before he realized what was going on Edd pulled out and gripped Kevin by the hips flipping him over on his stomach when pulling his ass up in the air. Kevin felt his come drip further onto the bed and groaned, but then Edd thrusted back in and pushed the jock's head into the pillow. It was exactly what he often did to Edd to quiet him up and who knew, being manhandled really turned Kevin on. 

 

 

The swimmer's hands roamed Kevin's muscular back as he continued a fast and constant rhythm, the athlete wished he could see what Edd looked like now, he always looked so perfect when he was desperate and lost in pleasure, no longer cool and calculated but utterly debauched. Kevin hoped he could one day film them, just so he could properly study his partner's face. 

 

 

"Kevin! Ah... I'm going to nnngh!" Edd moaned "Can I c-come in you?" 

 

 

"YES! Yes, god! Edd!" Kevin moaned in a much deeper voice, he was close again too. 

 

 

After Edd emptied himself in his lover he continued with little spasmic thrusts until he rode out his orgasm in his panting lover and finally caught his breath, then he pulled out and let Kevin lower himself on the bed and turn back on his back. He then looked up at Edd who was on his knees, bent over, a hand supporting his weight on the bed, the other on his forehead wiping away the sweat and hairs sticking to his face. 

 

 

"Not bad, Edd, but I think it's obvious who the best top is." Kevin said between breaths, the ravenhead gave him a wide grin, gripping the redhead's still hard cock and shoving two of his fingers back in that overwhelming heat now slick with Edd's own come. 

 

 

"Fuck!" 

 

 

"Sorry, you were saying?" Edd dared and gripped the base of Kevin's cock hard so the jock couldn't come as Edd kept assaulting his prostate. But when the redhead threw his head back and gripped the sheets tighter crying in despair the ravenhead gave in and took him in his mouth while he rubbed that sweet spot a few more times before feeling Kevin release down his throat. It tasted salty, but at least he avoided making a further mess. 

 

 

"Thanks Edd." Kevin muttered after some time. Edd had almost fallen asleep on top of Kevin, but when he heard the other speak he pulled himself up and out of bed. 

 

 

Kevin felt Edd move and then heard him get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, the room lid up with light and Kevin had to squint his eyes, he felt sore and heavy now. He heard the water running and when it stopped Edd walked back into the room, climbed on the bed and Kevin felt a cool, wet cloth wiping his belly clean, then his groin and then down between his legs. Kevin blushed red, he'd never had to do this with Edd seeing as the swimmer would never fall asleep covered in come and he would always clean himself, but again, Kevin was thankful. 

 

 

"What were you thanking me for?" Edd asked softly when he climbed back into bed on the clean spot next to Kevin who was more or less asleep already. Edd curled up at his side, long hair tickling Kevin's arm. 

 

 

"For being here." Kevin said completely content for the night and just happy to have his boyfriend in his arms. 

 

 

"Always." Edd said softly, even though he was certain Kevin was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not deny that listening to "Stay the night" by Zedd and Hayley on a loop was what drove me to write this insanity!!! 
> 
> But come on, this fandom was lacking a bottom!Kevin!!! was it not?!


End file.
